


A Piece of History

by ArubaBlue



Series: Restoration [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArubaBlue/pseuds/ArubaBlue
Summary: Jeremy wants to take Ryan to prom.  Ryan wants to go.  They both want to have the perfect teenage experience.  The past has other plans.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood, Mentioned Past Ryan Haywood/Ray Narvaez Jr., Vague OT6 - Relationship
Series: Restoration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is the first time I've ever written RPF. I've mostly used this as the chance to project my own ideas and issues through the lens of familiar faces and the characters portrayed in videos. It's not meant to reflect anything true relating to real peoples' lives. Please be respectful of the boundaries set by all individuals involved in AH, Rooster Teeth, or the source material in any capacity! 
> 
> WARNING: This work will eventually involve mentions of childhood abuse, including childhood sexual abuse. It will be nothing terribly explicit and never sexualized. Please be careful and keep yourselves safe!!

One year ago, Jeremy would never have guessed how great moving to Austin would turn out to be. He initially resented the move. His arrival in the city heralded nothing but strangeness - unrelenting heat, unprovoked friendliness, shockingly evident overabundance of firearms - but, before long, he'd met his friends. As raucous as they were, within the span of a year, Jack, Geoff, Ryan, Michael and Gavin were closer to family than any of his friends back at his old school. 

Well. No. Most of them were like family. He harbored some _decidedly_ less-than-familial feelings towards a certain Ryan Haywood. And, for the past few weeks, Jeremy has prepared himself for the perfect chance to let Ryan know - prom. 

He plans to ask today, and asked Ryan to wait for him after his last class so they could walk over to Geoff's together. Their whole group planned, as usual, to meet there after school, and Jeremy took the opportunity to get Ryan alone. He planned to lead the pair on a detour to Ryan's favorite spot by the waterfront and ask there. Even now, a good ten minutes before class officially ends, he spots Ryan standing just outside the classroom door, clutching two textbooks and staring at the floor. He must have left study hall early. Jeremy hopes he makes the intensity of his desire to reach Ryan somewhat inconspicuous. 

As soon as the bell rings, Jeremy tears out the door, trying not to slam it in his eagerness. "Hey, Rye." Jeremy calls as he approaches, and Ryan's head jerks up, knocking his glasses somewhat askew.

"Oh, Jeremy! Good." He gives Jeremy a shy little smile and pushes up his glasses. Adorable. "The others already started walking to Geoff's. You ready?" 

"Course." Jeremy replies easily. Ryan's cute little smile widens, and he scoops up his backpack, stuffed to the brim with more heavy books. As he does, his arm muscles flex appealingly, and Jeremy can't keep himself from staring. Ryan's smile turns wry.

"I know, I know. I'm going to get horrible spinal damage. Jack brings it up enough." Jeremy chokes out an uncomfortable laugh. Leave it to Ryan to assume that Jeremy directed his overt ogling towards the weight of his backpack.

"Well, suit yourself, I guess." Jeremy says in mock disgust. "Don't come crying to me when you have the body of a grandpa though." Ryan chuckles, and Jeremy manages to conceal the redness of his burning face, blushing as he is with annoyance and embarrassment. He's about to ask the guy to prom, for god's sake. He shouldn't be freaking out about looking at Ryan's forearms. They walk in companionable silence, Jeremy praying that Ryan can't detect his internal crisis. 

He'd stewed over how to ask for weeks, at this point. He knows that the big, flashy "promposals" popular among his peers were not particularly Ryan's style. Honestly, Jeremy knew next to nothing about Ryan's romantic life, he was so private about it. He only knew that Ryan was open to relationships with men, among other genders. He decided that a nice one-on-one would be much more appropriate, and knew almost immediately just the place to ask. He devoted much more effort to working up the courage than to planning out logistics. 

As they walk, Jeremy focuses so hard on preparing himself that he totally spaces on what Ryan says. He feels a little guilty, but knows he will never build up the courage to do this a second time. It's now or never. 

As they approach the chosen alcove, Jeremy gently grabs one of Ryan's gesticulating hands, pulling him aside. As he starts to pull Ryan towards their destination, the taller boy falls silent, staring down at him in confusion. 

"Jeremy? What are you doing?" He asks uncertainly. Jeremy doesn't reply, just drags him along until Ryan starts to resist. "Seriously. What is it - is something wrong?" Ryan asks, nervousness threading through his voice. 

"Just trust me." Jeremy urges, and leads them to standing side by side at the waterfront. Ryan loves the water. With nobody around but them, the scene turns out as perfectly as Jeremy could ever anticipate. Finally, Jeremy brings them to a stop. Ryan watches him nervously, looking a little frazzled, a little scared. Jeremy groans internally. Scaring Ryan was far from his intention. 

"No, don't worry, Rye. Nothing's wrong." He gives Ryan a calm, comforting smile and grasps both of Ryan's hands in his own. He gently strokes the backs of Ryan's hands with his thumbs until Ryan shakily returns his smile. 

"I just had a little something to ask you and... I wanted to set the scene." Just like that, the nervousness returns. Ryan's eyes dart about nervously, but he gives Jeremy a slightly tremulous smile anyway. 

"Yeah?" Ryan swallows a dry swallow. "S-so, what is it? That you wanted to ask, that is." 

Jeremy thought asking Ryan to prom would be fairly straightforward, if nerve wracking. He never expected Ryan would react with such... fear. It actually makes Jeremy feel a bit off-kilter, himself. 

"It's nothing bad, I promise. You don't have to be so nervous." Ryan's smile turns sheepish, and Jeremy grins, plowing forward. "I just wanted to know, uh..." Jeremy can't hold eye contact, glancing away to the side. "...if you wanted to go to prom with me." His voice trails off at the end. A few beats of silence stretch between them. For a second, Jeremy thinks that maybe Ryan hadn't heard him. Then, he glances back up, and sees Ryan's expression of total shock - face pale, mouth hanging open, blue eyes wide and glassy. 

Confusion and alarm course through Jeremy's mind in equal measure. What could he do to help Rye out? Retract the invitation? Get some smelling salts? 

"You okay there, Rye-Bread?" Jeremy asks with a tentative smile. Ryan jumps, disproportionately startled. Jeremy's smile slips. Something about this strikes him as seriously wrong. 

"Oh! Oh, Jeremy." Ryan swallows, giving Jeremy the weakest smile he's ever seen. Only Ryan firming his grip on Jeremy's hands keeps him from feeling fully discouraged. "I - I'd love to. Sorry. Just, um, caught me by surprise, is all." 

Jeremy heaves a relieved sigh, and Ryan looks a lot better, now trying to reassure Jeremy. Maybe he was just nervous and embarrassed about being asked to prom. Even though he jokes around, Ryan doesn't engage very much with romance. Maybe he just wasn't used to it. 

Ryan interrupts his train of thought. "Um, just so I know... and, uh, no pressure either way, but, um, would we be going as friends? Or - or, not-friends?" His brain seems to catch up to his mouth.

"Uhm, I mean, not - not as in, uh, not friends, I mean more than - " Jeremy chuckles and a bright blush rises on Ryan's face. 

"I know, Rye." Jeremy soothes, saving him from flub hell. "I'd be honored to go to prom with you as not-friends." Ryan laughs, Jeremy joins. Despite Jeremy's discomfort with Ryan's earlier reaction, it's pretty much a picture-perfect ending. At least, until the day of the prom. 


	2. Chapter 2

After school on the day of the prom, all six of them assemble at Geoff's house, as they typically do. His house is the closest to school, and despite his passionate denials, he's a heck of a dad-friend. He prefers environments where he can take care of his friends. Alongside Jack and Michael, it was like having a whole other set of parents. Helicopter parents, to be sure, but parents nonetheless. 

Today, however, they've decided to "get ready together," meaning that they will snack and play video-games before hastily throwing their suits on five minutes after the dance starts. Gavin refuses to refer to the event as anything other than "Our Big Fruity Party," even though, as Michael snaps in immediate, impatient response, "we're literally all in gay relationships, fuckwad."

Of course, since Team Nice Dynamite has largely joined Team OG as old news, most of the night's customary teasing is focused on Jeremy and Ryan. They take it in stride for the most part - it would be hard to remain friends with their group if they couldn't take a joke or million, as it were. 

"Alright, idiots. Jack and I have our shit already. I know Ryan and Jeremy managed to stop sucking and fucking long enough to grab their shit, so that just leaves you two fucks." Geoff says, pointing at Michael and Gavin. 

"Yep. Got mine." Michael says. The group stares pointedly at Gavin. 

"Wot?" 

"Where's your suit, dipshit?" Michael replies. 

"I was supposed to get a suit or sommat? I thought they - I thought we could just wear a button-up." Instantly, three repetitions of Gavin's words in squawking British accents of varying quality fill the air.

"Hey!" Gavin cries indignantly at the teasing. 

"Fucking idiot." Michael grumbles, with none of the heat he'd have if he hadn't already planned for this contingency. He whips a bag across the room at Gavin, who squawks again. 

"Oh, is this a suit boi? A lovely matching suit to match your suit, lovely Michael?" 

"Ooh, is that a suit? I couldn't be bothered to put in any effort, Micool, do everything for me, Micool!" Michael mocks. "Dumbass." But he wears a fond smile, and Gavin giggles rather than getting offended. Jeremy glances over to Ryan, who stares at the bag containing his own suit, held out in front of him. He's wearing a slightly vacant smile, like he's zoned out. Jeremy's about to go talk to him where Geoff cuts in again. 

"Alright, enough of that, shut the fuck up." He says, clapping his hands together. "So, obviously, Jack and I get my room to change and do hand stuff in, but tonight, the little lovebirds," he says, sweeping his hand past Ryan and Jeremy, "get the guestroom for their inaugural bang." Jeremy sees Ryan shift and fidget out of the corner of his eye. "And I guess you fucks can sleep on the couch or the floor or some shit." He says as he flaps a dismissive hand at Michael and Gavin, fully ignoring their yells of protest. "Mario Kart for now, though." 

Jeremy laughs, expecting Ryan's customary, vociferous arguments against any Nintendo game, but stops when he sees that unfamiliar, vacant expression. It's like Ryan isn't even there, like he didn't hear anything they'd said. If the others noticed they made no indication that they had. 

Jeremy reaches out to Ryan, aiming to help soothe him through his troubles. Right as he draws near, however, Ryan plods off to join the others. It rides the line between coincidence and avoidance just so, and Jeremy is left to simply trail behind him. His suspicions are raised even further when he sees that Ryan has perched at the end of the couch, Jack and Geoff between the only other free seat (Michael and Gavin share a single, far-too-small love seat). 

Ryan just stares at his fidgeting hands, oblivious to the typical chaos around him. His expression is barely wary enough - his avoidance of eye contact just prominent enough - that Jeremy is fairly certain Ryan is avoiding him now. But why? Is it just nerves? 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan knows that he's acting off. Not responding enough, not making enough eye contact, ignores his friends (especially Jeremy) too much. But he just can't. Everything feels foggy and faraway, and he just can't fight past it. His brain sparks with the faint impression of danger, like the "here there be dragons" marked at the edges of a faded map. But he can't think it through. His mind drifts too far away, too unwilling to return. Geoff's teasing only makes it worse. Every comment he makes about sex churns his memory in nauseating patterns. And given prom's reputation, the teasing is more frequent than ever.

He wants nothing more than to forget. He's always tried so hard to push it away. His grandfather. Hurting him... making him... no, no, he doesn't want to remember.

" - and Ryan are gonna fuck later tonight, right?"

It feels like Geoff splashed an ice-cold bucket of water over his head. Ryan fills with dread, nausea, panic - "Huh?" As he speaks, Ryan's vehicle crashes into a wall, slamming him into last place. The others roar with laughter. It takes an alarming amount of time for Ryan to even remember where he is, what's going on. He's lucky they're playing Mario Kart, where his tragic performance won't be too conspicuous.

"I'm just saying that it might finally time to lose that virginity, Rye." Geoff comments, smarmy self-satisfaction drenching his words. But he doesn't respond with the usual playfulness. Suddenly, everything is too much. Too loud. Too bright. Too many details people words lights -

"Wh - what - why would you say that - " Phantom hands on his hips, slimy tongue invading his mouth, terrible pain between his legs -

"It's okay. Nothing wrong with being a loser at our age - " Ryan's stomach tightens and churns. He's going to be sick. Before he even fully registers it, he finds himself stumbling towards the bathroom, his controller clattering to the floor behind him. He can't hear the calls of his friends behind him - not really.

He shuts the door, locks it with shaking hands. He barely makes it to the toilet before collapsing, hard and painful, onto his knees in front of the bowl. Before long, what little he'd eaten so far rests in a sickening little pile at the bottom.

Ryan sways dizzily away from the bowl, collapses fully to the floor, curls up. He can't breathe. Can't hear past the ringing in his ears. He needs to be gone. Away. Alone. He lies there, quivering, unsure for how long. He feels so ill, like he could faint.

"Ryan? Hey, Ryan?" Someone calls to him, gently, so gently. Still too much. Ryan whimpers. Buries his head in his arms. He hears rustling. "Love. It's just us. We just want to make sure you're alright." Gavin. Gavin knows. A little. More than the others. Ryan had confided in him, way back when, back when he and Ray were dancing around something, before Ray had left him behind.

"Lovely Ryan? Can you make a sound, or something, dear? Anything to let us know that you're alright in there?" Ryan can't respond. Silence prevails. "Okay, Rye-Bread. Geoff's got the key here, but we won't come in if you don't want us to." Finally, Ryan manages to rasp out a weak "no."

"Oh, thank goodness." Gavin sighs. "D'you want anything, dear?" Gavin asks. Ryan stops. Bites his lip.

"No."

"Alright, love. We'll wait outside until you're ready, okay?"

"W-wait! Gavin. Y-you can come in. Just you." By some miracle, Gavin hears his whisper-quiet little rasp. In a moment, Gavin slips in, the cracked door behind him concealing Jeremy's hurt expression.

"You alright, lovely Rye-Bread?" Ryan stays quiet and hides his face. Gavin waits patiently. Hums quietly. Lets Ryan catch his breath. Eventually, Ryan feebly stretches out a hand. "I can touch, sweetheart?" Gavin asks carefully. Ryan nods and Gavin takes the offered hand.

"Poor thing." Gavin coos soothingly, gently brushing the sweaty strands of Ryan's hair back and away from his forehead. "You're shaking so badly, poor lovely Ryan. Let's get you a little more comfortable, how about?" Gavin coaxes, and Ryan lets his friend arrange his body, pulling his head into Gavin's lap and turning him onto his side. He can't bring himself to make eye contact with Gavin.

He doesn't seem to mind though, instead just gently petting Ryan's hair, stroking down his side, soothingly rubbing his neck. He coos and hushes and gives Ryan gentle forehead kisses until his frame stops vibrating so terribly.

He just waits for Ryan to initiate the conversation, something the older man endlessly appreciates. Eventually, he turns over and whines softly, burying his face into Gavin's stomach. Gavin laughs and fondly scratches at his scalp, the way he knows Ryan loves.

"Wanna talk about it, darling?" Gavin asks. Ryan whimpers unsteadily.

"Gavin?" His voice is weak, shaky, barely more than a whisper. He falls silent, self-conscious and uncomfortable. Gavin keeps petting him and waiting patiently.

"Hmm?"

"Do you - do you remember, uhm. From - from Ray?"

"Remember... what?" Gavin replies carefully. Ryan can tell from Gavin's tone that he remembers clearly and completely. He just doesn't want to remind Ryan of anything. To - to _trigger_ him. Ugh. He hates that he needs to deal with all this shit - that someone _made_ him deal with it.

"Gavin, I - I'm bad. I'm ruined. Rotten." He mumbles. "Spoiled like an old, decaying egg." He finishes in a joking tone, smiling tearfully at Gavin. Gavin looks wounded, but indulges him with his own small, sad smile. At the sight, something inside Ryan crumbles, and his tears start in earnest, transforming into violent sobs.

"Ryan. You know you aren't - aren't ruined, love. And you were never bad. You never deserved what happened to you. The people who hurt you are the ones at fault. They're the bad ones."

An absolutely pathetic whine, halfway to a wail, tears out of Ryan's throat. Gavin gathers him into his arms, lets him cry it out.

"I can't go - I can't go with Jeremy. I'm s-so bad and Jeremy is so good and nice and beautiful, and he shouldn't be with someone as bad as me."

"Sweetheart, you aren't bad. I understand why you feel that way, and I don't want to discredit you, or not believe you, or anything like that. But, please try to believe me." Gavin sighs, a shuddering thing, tears of his own shining bright in his eyes. "Your family hurt you and made you believe you were in the wrong, Rye, but if you could see from my perspective - from Jeremy's, too - you would know that we don't blame you. We just don't want you hurting anymore."

Ryan buries his teary face into his friend's shoulder. Gavin gently pets down his back.

"You trust me, right, love?" Ryan nods slowly. "Trust that I'm telling the truth about not blaming you? That I don't think any of this is your fault?" Ryan nods again. "Then why don't you try trusting Jeremy too? Just giving him a little chance?" Ryan feels his mild hysteria melt away, leaving exhaustion in its wake.

"I - I know he wouldn't be mean about it, or anything. He isn't like that. I just - I just wish none of that shit happened to me. I wish I could be good for him. Pure. I know that's dumb and I'm not um - not not pure - but I still can't help feeling that way."

"I know, love. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with any of this."

"I don't want to have to explain all of it. I don't want to have to..." Ryan trails off. There are a million and one things he doesn't want to have to do that he will because of what happened to him. He know Gavin understands, so he just let's them sit in comfortable silence, Gavin just petting him and letting his sleepy friend calm down beside him.

Then, they hear a knock.


	4. Chapter 4

None of them are trying to eavesdrop on Gavin and Ryan. But Geoff's parents have important company upstairs, and sound carries easily from the bathroom to the rest of the basement in the cramped space. The thin, shitty wooden door conceals practically no sound at all. Plus, Ryan, with his voice loud and desperate with emotion, easily surpasses the upper threshold of the basement's sound suppression. 

Jeremy can tell by his friends' uncomfortable expressions that they feel just as out of their depth as he does. Truly, Jeremy feels utterly adrift, unsure what would make things better. Or worse, for that matter. He knows, however, that he needs to try and convey that he doesn't think any less of Ryan because of what had happened to him - because of the people who had hurt him. That Jeremy still liked him just as much, and he wasn't going to become just another person to cause Ryan harm. 

He and the other spend a few long minutes in silence, shifting uncomfortably, absently fiddling with their controllers. Avoiding eye contact by staring at the pause screen as cheerful Mario music continues to play. 

Finally, Jeremy stands up. Gives the others a beat to join him, then abruptly loses his nerve at the door. He exchanges a nervous look with Geoff, then gently knocks at the door. On the other side, Gavin and Ryan fall silent. 

"Hey guys. How, uh, how are you doing?" Jeremy asks. Another beat of silence passes before Gavin comes to crack the door open, looking at his friends where they're assembled on the other side. 

"Rye says he's alright to see everyone, now." Gavin reports with a weak smile. He does fix them each with a significant look, though. Take it easy on him. 

The other four file in, Gavin dutifully returning to Ryan's side, Geoff and Jack sitting at the bathtub's edge. Michael slouches near the door, and Jeremy isn't sure what to do with himself. Gavin shoots him an encouraging smile, and Jeremy tentatively settles on the ground across from Ryan. Poor thing is curled up, head buried on his knees, whole frame trembling. 

"So, I take it you guys heard everything, huh?" His voice is teary and muffled by his knees. He sniffles loudly. Nobody says anything, but Gavin rubs his back soothingly. The group waits, letting him gather his thoughts. Finally, he fixes his teary blue eyes on Jeremy. His chest, at least. "'M sorry, Jeremy. I should have been upfront with you, about what happened. About what - what I am." 

Jeremy feels his eyes widening, his jaw dropping open, at the same time he sees Jack and Geoff flinch and Michael erupt with an outraged, "What?!" Jeremy can't help how absolutely astounded he feels, that this beautiful, intelligent, sweet, compassionate man feels the need to apologize. To him. Jeremy Dooley. For the ways he was hurt by the people who should have been taking care of and protecting him. The people who he'd trusted, been forced to trust, way back when he was just a small child. 

He is honestly so taken aback, unsure of what to say or how to comfort his friend, that he remains silent for a beat. "Ryan..." He murmurs, uncertain of how to continue. 

Luckily, Geoff fills in for him as he gathers his thoughts. "I'm sorry I... teased you so much, Rye. That was shitty of me." Geoff murmurs, uncharacteristically contrite. 

Ryan sniffles again, then lets out a watery chuckle, clearly forcing a smile for his friends' comfort. "'S okay, Geoff. You didn't know." He mumbles. Geoff looks not at all relieved. 

"Hey, guys, can Rye and I have a second alone?" Jeremy asks, and Gavin glances at his friend. 

"That alright with you, love?" He asks carefully, gently petting Ryan's hair. Ryan just nods, face still buried in his knees. As the others file out, Jeremy scoots his way closer to Ryan. They sit in companionable silence until Ryan eventually lifts his head. He still refuses to make eye contact with Jeremy, though. 

"Rye - " Jeremy starts. 

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, I - I understand if you don't - if you don't want. Um. To do. Anything with me. Anymore." Ryan murmurs, voice thick with tears. He looks so small and vulnerable there, curled up on the floor of the bathroom, his terrible hurt laid bare for all to see. 

Jeremy wants to yell, to hold Ryan close - to do anything and everything to make the older boy feel safe, to know in his soul that nothing was his fault. That Jeremy would never hold his pain against him, that he was no different, no less in his eyes because of what had happened to him. Moreso, however, he doesn't want to scare Ryan, or to pick the wrong words and make things even worse. 

"Ryan... Ryan, no. I want - if you'll still have me, that is - I still want to go to the dance with you." Ryan scoffs, rough and bitter. 

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" He mumbles, curling tighter on himself, like he wants to make himself even smaller. 

"Because you're great, Rye. And I like you." 

"Jeremy, please don't pretend like - pretend like nothing's changed here, okay?" 

Jeremy sighs. "You're right, Rye. I don't think I can... fully understand what you've gone through. And I don't want to talk over your feelings, or anything. But Rye, you're the same person I fell - I mean, I liked enough to ask to the dance. Just because people - people hurt you - " Ryan flinches. " - it doesn't change anything." He slowly makes to settle down next to Ryan. Maybe pet his hair like he'd seen Gavin do. When Ryan doesn't flinch, or make any sign of protest, Jeremy finally settles beside him. 

"Rye, I understand if you can't really believe me yet, but - but you aren't rotten or spoiled or bad. You're good, Ryan. You're the best." Ryan shivers and blushes at Jeremy's praise. At long last, Ryan looks up at him. 

"You aren't... just saying that, are you? Because you feel... bad, or something?" 

"Course not, Rye-Bread." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, Rye. I like you. I want to be closer to you. I want to go at your pace." 

"But - but we won't - I'm not ready to have - to sleep with anyone. Yet." 

"That's fine. I don't care about any of that." 

"Really?" Ryan asks anxiously. "You won't get - you won't - mad? Even if I'm never - " He cuts himself off, looking a mix between ashamed and afraid. 

But Jeremy understands trauma. He knows that Ryan's fears aren't directed at him specifically - rather, at the familiar circumstances. 

"I won't hurt you, Rye, no matter what." He soothes. "We won't ever do anything you aren't ready for, I promise." 

He gently lifts Ryan's chin, bringing their gazes back together. 

"I just wanna take care of you, big guy, whatever that entails. I wanna help you. Matter of fact, if you want to, we can give some people a call, tomorrow. Like, therapists, y'know?" Ryan whines forcefully at that. 

"Th - thanks for offering, Jer." He chews his lower lip. "I - I wanna... make improvements, I'm just - I'm just scared." His voice is little more than a whisper. "I don't really know what I'm ready for at this point." 

"That's okay, Rye. We can take it slow and steady, if you want." Ryan smiles shyly at Jeremy. 

"Okay." He squirms a little where he's sitting. "B-but for now, I, uh. Can we. I mean. Would you be willing to just. Um. Cuddle with me? Maybe, uh, maybe. Pet. Me. A little?" 

Jeremy's responsive grin is bright and beaming. "Course, Rye. Whatever you need."


End file.
